Many of today's computing devices, such as desktop computers, personal computers, and mobile phones, allow users to perform audio processing on recorded audio or video clips. These computing devices may have audio and video editing applications (hereafter collectively referred to as media content editing applications or media-editing applications) that provide a wide variety of audio processing techniques, enabling media artists and other users with the necessary tools to manipulate the audio of an audio or video clip. Examples of such applications include Final Cut Pro® and iMovie®, both sold by Apple Inc. These applications give users the ability to piece together different audio or video clips to create a composite media presentation.
Many audio recordings used to make a composite media presentation will include ambient sound. Ambient sound is background noise that is constantly present at the location of an audio recording. As every location has sounds created by its environment, ambient sound present in an audio or video recording enables a listener to get a realistic sense of a particular scene in the recording. However, sometimes video will be recorded without sound or in a studio location that fails to duplicate the appropriate ambient sound. In such a case, the composite presentation may have an unnatural feel when viewed or heard.